Sol de Noche One Shot
by Angylito
Summary: Cuando llegó a mí, sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando con gracia comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y tomó mi cuello con ambas manos para empujarme y dejarme caer sobre nuestra firme cama. "


**Advertencia:**** Este One Shot contiene **_**Lemmon**_

_**Rating: M**_

**t Edward POV**

Nunca me arrepentiría de la decisión más egoísta que he tomado en mi vida. Bella y Reneesme han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, a veces me pregunto… Monstruos como nosotros no deberíamos ser merecedores de tanta felicidad. He matado, he mentido y he sido el ser más egoísta que pudiera existir.

¿Será que Dios nos recompensa por nuestra forma de vida, por renunciar y ser diferentes a lo que deberíamos por naturaleza ser?, a veces creo que algún día despertaré en esa fría cama de Hospital en el año 1918, junto a mi madre moribunda, sollozando mientras espero mi turno para morir… Pero si mi vida fuera un sueño, moriría feliz, porque estoy seguro que tanta dicha solo es posible cuando se está a punto de entrar al cielo.

Los problemas que detenían mi felicidad acabaron cuando por fin Bella abría por primera vez sus ojos color borgoña, tan profundos como el mejor de los vinos.

Todo lo que me limitaba se había ido, ahora podía estar con ella por toda la eternidad, tener un ángel a mi lado, tocarla y sentirla sin restricciones, y no es que me esté quejando, pero dejar de sentir ese fuego en mi garganta, la ponzoña apoderándose de mi boca cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, era algo que sin duda jamás extrañaría. Poder hacerla mía sin el miedo de asesinarla por error. Sin miedos… así es como me sentía junto a ella. –Seguro-.

Conocía cada rincón del cuerpo y la mente de mi amada, era dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus besos, de sus caricias, y estoy seguro que si ella pudiera volver a soñar, también sería el protagonista de esos sueños. Extrañaba escucharla hablar cuando dormía, pero las noches eternas eran lo que más disfrutaba. Para nosotros nunca era suficiente, jamás nos cansábamos, cada noche era especial, cada noche aprendía cosas nuevas de Bella, me encantaba cuando ella me dejaba escuchar su mente, podía saber todo lo que quería, lo que sentía, podía verme a través de ella siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo enredado entre sus brazos, porqué no presumir, entre sus piernas también.

"Bella, tu eres mi vida ahora" – Esas palabras fueron las que me hicieron entender que jamás podría vivir sin mi ángel.

Por siglos estuve perdido entre sombras, entre noches eternas de oscuridad, sin luna, sin estrellas, lamentándome por la vida que no había escogido, pero ya no volverá a ser así, la luz que ilumina mis días y mis noches solo se compara con el enorme sol de verano, mi esposa era mi sol que cubría de calidez mi gélido cuerpo, un sol tan potente que derretiría en segundos la Antártica entera.

No imagino otras manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, solo ella puede hacerme ir y volver del cielo, sus labios saben exactamente qué lugares besar, sus suaves manos tienen un don aun más especial que su increíble escudo al momento de acariciarme y su aliento… su aliento empaña todo mi ser.

Con el tiempo aprendí a satisfacer los más sucios deseos que habitan su imaginación, lo mucho que le gusta que tome con fuerza sus caderas, lo mucho que le excita cuando mi respiración comienza a cambiar abruptamente, haciéndose casi incontrolable ante lo poderosa que es su lengua cuando recorre de arriba hacia abajo mi abdomen.

¿Edward? –

Su delicada voz envuelve en terciopelo cada letra al pronunciar mi nombre.

Dime, vida mía.

Ya es casi la hora de llevar a Nessie a la cama. "_Y es hora de que nosotros también lo hagamos"_. – Esto último sonó solo en mi mente. Adoro de sobremanera ese tono picaron en su voz y esa mirada llena de fuego que convierte el rojizo de sus ojos en cientos de tonos anaranjados que simulan ser llamas ardientes.

Nos despedimos rápida pero disimuladamente de los demás miembros de mi familia, sin antes oír las burlas mentales de mi hermano Emmett y de notar lo incomoda que se sentía Alice al ver lo que Bella planeaba para esta noche.

Salimos de la casa de mis padres tomados de la mano, mientras Bella con la otra cargaba suavemente a nuestra pequeña.

Como siempre, no nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a nuestra pequeña casita, Bella dejó a Nessie en su cama, juntos la arropamos y besamos al mismo tiempo su frente. Di un rápido vistazo a sus sueños para asegurarme que pasara una buena noche, como digna hija de su madre ella heredó sus pesadillas.

Cuando me convencí que su noche sería tranquila, caminé velozmente por la habitación para abrazar por detrás a mi esposa, tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a nuestra habitación entre risitas nerviosas pero muy cómplices.

Comencé a besarla efusivamente pero ella con una mano me alejó delicadamente. Caminó en silencio hacía el enorme armario y bloqueó su mente, dejando un silencio absoluto en la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar algo entre las gavetas.

No estoy seguro si realmente se tardó o es solo que mis deseos por tenerla sobre mí, hacía de la espera una eternidad.

Al cabo de un rato salió de ese lugar vistiendo solo una camiseta ajustada de encaje negro que dejaba ver con sutileza su silueta y una pequeña pantaleta de seda negra brillante que hacían su trasero exquisitamente más voluptuoso.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia mí, contorneando sus caderas de una manera muy sensual. Soltó su cabello que estaba recogido en una casual coleta, con su mano acomodó su cabello, dejándolo algo alborotado, pero muy sexi.

Cuando llegó a mí, sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando con gracia comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y tomó mi cuello con ambas manos para empujarme y dejarme caer sobre nuestra firme cama.

Se subió sobre mi pelvis y se deslizó suavemente rozando con sus pechos mi piel desnuda, me apoyé sobre mis codos para luego sentarme y empujarla hacía mi cuerpo y besarla en el cuello subiendo pausadamente hasta alcanzar el calor de sus labios que pedían a gritos el contacto con los míos.

La intensidad de nuestro beso comenzó a ser cada vez más urgente, dejé a mis manos descender ágilmente por su espalda, deteniéndose en sus caderas solo para sentir su parte intima sobre el bulto enorme que comenzaba a sentirse impaciente por entrar en ella.

Mis manos en una acto de descontrol comenzaron a subir nuevamente por su espalda, pero esta vez no iban vacías, ahora arrastraban con ellas la delicada camiseta que ella tenía puesta, instintivamente subió sus brazos para facilitarme el trabajo, me ayudó para desprenderme completamente de mi camisa y bajó sus manos para comenzar a quitarme los pantalones, y los bóxer rápidamente, hice lo mismo con sus pantaletas, que arranqué de un solo tirón.

La tomé con fuerza, sin dejar de besarla y sin alejarla de mi cuerpo y la voltee hasta quedar sobre ella.

Rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura, invitándome frenéticamente con su mente a tomarla por completo.

Un leve quejido salió desde su boca, aunque en su mente yo escuchaba más de uno y no tan leves, cuando comenzamos con el vaivén su respiración se hizo más ruidosa, mezclándose en sincronía con la mía que se hacía más áspera y cortante cada vez.

Así estuvimos por un rato hasta que se alejó de mí, tomó mi mano que estaba aferrada masajeando uno de sus pechos y me arrastró hasta el baño, donde encendió el jacuzzi que Rosalie nos dio como regalo de nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, agregó las burbujas y me insinuó moviendo su dedo índice que la acompañara.

Las burbujas cubrían nuestros cuerpos, el vapor del agua llenaba por completo el lugar, y nuestra pasión parecía desbordarse por completo.

Un cambió aun más brusco en su respiración y las peticiones mentales que me invitaban a ejercer más fuerza y rapidez en mi penetración me avisaban que ya casi llegaba al orgasmo. Aunque como siempre ella me esperaba para que termináramos juntos.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo en sus movimientos, creando perfectos círculos con sus caderas. Apretando con fuerza contra mi pelvis.

Ella repetía constantemente que quería más…

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al mismo tiempo que los míos, y luego ambos nos relajamos.

Acercó su boca a uno de mis oídos y susurró.

_-Te amo Edward Cullen, Tú eres más que mi vida._

_-También te amo Isabella Cullen, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir ángel mío._

_Besé su frente, tomé su mano y volvimos a la habitación bañada por la luz del sol de día que ya comenzaba a asomarse por nuestra ventana…_

_Fin*_


End file.
